


untitled

by stylinbye (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hand Job, Incest, Louis is v v innocent here, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, also pls uh go and read the notes yeah, louis is 8, oh btw, um lets go back to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stylinbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis finds out that him, Harry and Edward – his two eldest brothers – are being left alone in the house for a whole day, he cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS GUYS GUYSS LOVELY PEOPLE HELLO!!!
> 
> i just need to get this straight; this has already been posted in bottomlouislibrary. i submitted it anonymously because i was really insecure w/ my work + i wanted to see the reaction i'll get if i post this etc etc (basically im a coward)...so uh yeah.
> 
> ANYWAYS IF ANY OF YOU ARE READING HE'S DATING THE GANGSTER I AM V V SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS WEEK (??)
> 
> (edit: it says on the pairings/characters that it's harry styles/edward styles, lets just pretend that for this story that they are tomlinsons, yeah?)
> 
> lets talk @ hauntedzourry dot tumblr dot com
> 
> enjoy enjoy :---)

When Louis finds out that him, Harry and Edward – his two eldest brothers – are being left alone in the house for a whole day, he cries.

The idea of being left with his two brothers just scares him. Harry and Edward intimidate Louis, when Louis is left with them, he feels like the two are monsters who are ready to feed on him, and all Louis could do is hide in his room.

Harry and Edward share this look when they look at Louis. Louis calls it the _scary look_. They look at him like he's a prey. When Harry and Louis accidentally get a hold of the remote at the same time, Harry gives him the scary look. When Edward and Louis walk in the same path at the same time, he gives him the scary look. All Louis could actually do is duck and go to another direction, sometimes he just leaves the house.

" _Mum_ ," Louis whines. Big, fat tears dropping down his flushed cheeks. "I want to go with you. Please. I'll be a good boy! Please, mum. I don't want to be left here."

Jay puts down her blush brush and turns to face Louis. She soothes him by wiping away his tears.

"Louis," she says softly, cautious. "I need to be alone in this situation, boo. Me and Mark need this time for ourselves." she sighs. "Baby, you're not going to be left alone here. Look! Haz and Ed are here! They'd stay with you and protect you."

"But they're _monsters!_ " Louis hiccups, his lower lip trembling and his eyes are sore from crying. "They don't like me." He frowns and bursts into tears again.

"Lou, they don't _don't_ like you." Jay soothes, hugging Louis. Louis immediatly melts into the hug. "Here, I'm going to talk to the two, alright? I'll tell them to take it easy on you. Is that alright, baby?" _No_.

Louis nods, because there's nothing he can do, really. Mummy can't take him anywhere and Mummy says he's too young for sleepovers. ("Lou-bear, you're only _eight._ ")

"There's a good boy." She says, and Louis must feel proud, but he still feels sad and scared. Jay pulls out from the hug and wipes Louis tears again. She kisses his forehead and smiles at Louis. "You're going to be good for them, okay?"

Louis nods again, and Jay puts on some lipstick and sprays cologne. She looks at herself in the mirror one last time and faces Louis.

"Mummy's gotta go now, okay Lou-bear?" She says, crouching down to Louis' height.

Louis hugs her again (mostly because he thinks he can't do that anymore). "I love you, mum." he says, sniffing.

"Lou, I love you too." Jay says. She kisses his cheek and stands up. "Let's go?" He holds up her hand.

Louis takes her hand and they walk down. Jay walks Louis to his room and kisses him one last time and bids farewell.

Louis cries again, but much more quiet this time. He hears his mum talk to Harry and Edward (he refuses to call them Haz and Ed) and he feels a little bit content. He sighs and walks to his bed, wrapping himself with the Superman duvet -their lovely neighbour, Anne's- gift to him in his seventh birthday. He gets a book with mices in the cover, snuggles in his bed and reads it.

#

He must've fallen asleep because when he wakes up, the sun is setting and he feels like his limbs have scattered everywhere. He silently rejoices because it's almost evening and Mummy's going to arrive and what's better, is that she's bringing Mark home! Meaning there would be more elders protecting him.

Louis sighs, tries to go back to sleep so that he could wake up and Mummy's already back, but his stomach grumbles, reminding him he hasn't eaten for six hours. He frowns at this, because he needs to face Harry and Edward. He breathes in and out, trying to calm himself and tell him _it's okay._ He gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen, palms sweaty.

He hears the faint rumbling of laughter and the Television in the living room. _Good, they're busy_. He opens the refridgerator, and looks for food. He doesn't see anything that's instant. There's not even a freaking cookie. Everything in there needs cooking, and Louis pales.

He needs to face Harry and Edward.

After a lot of self-battles and rehearsed speeches, Louis goes into the living room, his feet making a pitter patter sound and his breath ragged.

He sees them snuggled in the couch, watching a show that Louis thinks is not appropriate for his age, he takes a deep breath and stands in front of the couch, a little to the right so that he isn't blocking their view.

"H-Harry? Um, E-Edward?" He asks, his voice small and vulnerable. He doesn't dare look at them, scared at what he could see. "Um, d-do you think you could, um, cook me, something? Uh, theres nothing really, um, _edible_ , there." He says, feeling proud with the use of the word 'edible'.

"Oh, right." Harry (or is that Edward?) says. He hears shuffling. Louis can feel Harry (or Edward) walk towards him, and Louis sharply intakes a breath. _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad, please don't be mad_.

Someone puts a hand on his shoulder, and Louis visibly flinches. "Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you." The voice says. Louis looks up, and sees that it's Harry (he knows its Harry because Edward has different eyebrows than Harry's), and nods. "Now, what do you want? I'll cook it and Ed here will keep you entertained, yeah?"

Louis nods again and mutters: "Anything, really." He says, still nervous. "I'm okay with anything."

Harry nods. "Alright." He gestures Louis to join Edward in the couch, and Louis does, sitting nervously on the other side of the couch.

Edward chuckles. "Hey, you. Don't just sit there. Come here," he says, gesturing for Louis to come shuffle closer. "I don't bite."

Louis scoots closer and then minutes later, they're already cuddling and giggling about stories that Edward's telling Louis.

Harry calls them for dinner, minutes later, and the two join him. Louis wonders, as he munches happily on his pasta, why are the two so nice to him? Aren't they supposed to be mad at him? They're always mad at him, right?

"What's on your mind, bub?" Edward asks him, and Louis blushes.

He plays with the peas on his plate. "Why are you being nice to me today?" He whispers.

"Oh," Edward says. Louis looks up and they're both frowning.

Louis quickly shakes his head. "Forget I said anything! It's okay, I'm okay."

"It's okay, Louis." Harry says. "We've- um, we've been really bad to you because, um, we, um-"

"We find you attractive." Edward finishes. "And that's bad, because we're your brothers, but we just can't help it, Louis. You're just so beautiful."

Louis blushes. "Um, thank you? But why are you mad at me if you think I'm, um, beautiful?"

"It's wrong, it's very very wrong, Lou. So we think by giving you a cold shoulder, we'd avoid doing, um, _things_ to you." Edward says, staring at Louis intently. Harry looks like he could shit himself at any moment.

Louis hums, although he doesn't understand what those _things_ are. "Okay. But do you love me? You always show me that you hate me, but do you love me?"

"We love you so, so much, baby." Edward says, Harry nodding beside him.

"Okay!" Louis says, grinning. "I love you too! Both of you!" He says, jumping out of his seat and kissing them both on the cheek, making them both gasp.

Harry and Edward looks at each other, as if they read their own minds. Louis' mouth was just so, so warm, and they can feel the kiss lingering on their cheeks, a tangy sensation that they crave, and they just want more, more.

"Uh," Louis says. He's still smiling. "What happened to your eyes?"

The two turn away and blinks, trying to blink away the lust that's clouding their eyes.

"Okay, then." Louis lets it slip, it's not like everyday you have your scary brothers being nice to you, so he tries to savour the moment. "Hm. I think this is enough." He pushes his plate away. "Harry? Edward? I'm going to my room now, okay?" He yawns.

Harry and Edward stand up the same time Louis does, and Louis hugs them both. His small body can't envelope them both, but, that's enough.

Louis goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

-

It's dark, when Louis wakes up. And there are two curious eyes looking at him, making him nervous.

Louis tugs on his blanket, pulling it up into his chin. "Haz? Ed? What'cha doin' here?" He asks, blinking back at them.

"Hi baby." They both say.

"We can't sleep." Edward says. "Can we cuddle with you?"

Louis beams at them. "Of course!" He says, pushing his blankets away and pats the sides of his bed. He watches as Harry lies down on his left while Edward on his right. Louis faces the ceiling while he observes Harry and Edward hooking their fingers together, and dropping them right on his crotch area.

Louis freaks out, turning to Harry for help, but Harry's staring at him with the scary look, and so is Edward. Louis wants to cry.

Edward scoots closer, nuzzling his nose on Louis' cheek, whispering. "It's okay, baby. We're giving you a nice cuddle, right? We're going to take care of you." He says, trailing light kisses from Louis' cheek, stopping right on his lips.

Louis is so focused on Edward he doesn't even notice Harry unclasping his hold from Edward, and he's now, scooting down, leveling to Louis' crotch. Harry slowly removes his pajamas, Louis still oblivious about the whole thing because...because Edward is kissing him, and it feels...it feels _good_.

When Harry gets to Louis' cock, he moans at the sight. It's so tiny, reminding him that Louis is too young for this, but it's so so fucking _hot_. He pumps it to life, waiting for it to be hard, and when it does, he takes it in to his mouth, engulfing the whole thing. Louis seems to notice, though, because he's pushing Edward away and sits up, looking at Harry. He can't help but release a breathy moan at this. He doesn't know what Harry's doing, why is Harry sucking his willy?

Edward, always the impatient one, pushes Louis roughly back to the bed. He kisses him briefly and drops down to his nipples.

Now, Edward has always had a thing for nipples. Love how sensitive and red they can get. It's probably the next best thing after a cock (or a prostate).

Edward licks at the clothed nipple, ignoring Louis' protests.

"P-Please, don't." Louis pleads, sobbing. He needs his Mummy, where's Mummy?

Louis is still freaked out about the whole thing, but he feels something _tingly_ around his belly. Harry, he's _good_ with what his doing, and it feels weird, yes. But it feels like he needs...something, a _release_.

"Harry, Haz." Louis whimpers. "S-Stop, I-I-"

Edward grunts and releases the nipple. Instead, rubbing it with his fingers, loving the way Louis whimpers.

"Harry." Edward says sternly. "Harry, come up here."

Harry immidiately complies, giving Louis one last suck and crawls back to where he was positioned before, ignoring the way Louis bucks his hips, silently pleasing for _more more more_.

"It seems like little Louis here can't keep his mouth shut." Edward whispers in Louis' ear, licking his earlobe. "Seems like we need to _punish_ you, don't we, sweetheart?"

Louis stares at Edward, terrified. "N-no. Please, don't, don't punish me, p-please. I-I'll be a g-good boy!"

"Really?" Harry interjects before Edward does. "D'you think you could be a good boy for Hazza and suck his cock?"

Louis moans, because Edward is now removing his top and sucking at his nipple, and although he doesn't know what they're doing or what even a cock is, he complies because he's a good boy.

"Y-yes." Louis nods. "I-I'll suck your cock, Hazza."

Harry quickly removes his boxers, releasing his hard cock. He looks at Louis, who's still whimpering but staring at his cock with amazement. He grins at him and takes Louis' small hand and guides it to his cock.

"Why don't you slide your hand, up and down, yeah?" Harry asks gently.

Louis is so wrapped up with how big Harry's cock is that he hasn't noticed that Edward has already released his nipple, now just watching the two, palming himself through his boxers.

Louis nods, like the good little boy he is, and follows Harry's orders, slowly moving his small palm up and down, using both his hands because, well, Harry is big.

"Fu-fuck." Harry moans, tilting his head backwards. "Y-yes, baby. Just like that. N-now, do you think you c-could put it on your mouth?"

"You stand up so it's easier, babe." Edward advices, still palming himself.

Louis nods and complies, standing up -because he's small as that- and licks the head of Harry's cock.

"Shit." Harry breaths. "Ed-Ed, you take over, I-I can't talk."

"Okay." Edward says, already jacking himself off slowly. "Lou, try to suck Harry's cock, yeah? Just until where you can get. Y-yeah, good, good boy."

Louis opens his mouth wide and takes in what he can get, until he's choking and pushing the cock out of his mouth. He looks up at Harry and pouts.

"I can't get it all in my mouth." He huffs.

Edward moans. "It-It's okay, baby. Just slide your hand up and down in the part you can't get."

Louis nods and goes back to sucking Harry's cock, now pumping the parts he can't reach. He continues to suck, occacionally giving the head kitten licks, until Harry comes with a shout in his mouth, making Louis widen his eyes in surprise and look at Edward, his mouth hanging open.

"F-fuck, that's hot." Edward moans, tugging on his cock and motioning Louis to come to him. Louis does, his mouth still open. "Kneel down, babe. Kn-kneel down." He breathes, feeling his climax reaching to the peak. He continues jacking himself off until he's coming on Louis' face, spilling onto his mouth and his cheek.

Louis still looks confused, and Edward chuckles at him.

"You think you could swallow, babe?" He asks, breath ragged.

Louis raises his eyebrows and swallows, making a displeased face once he registered the taste. "Ew." He says.

Harry and Edward giggles, and Edward carries Louis to bed, flopping beside him. He looks at Harry, seeing him looking back at him.

"Looks like we haven't made Louis feel good." Harry says, averting his gaze to Louis' cock.

Edward decides to follow, and they both slowly creep their hands down to Louis' cock, and once they reached, they start playing with it. Harry on Louis' cock and Edward on Louis' balls.

"Haz? Ed?" Louis breathes. "A-Are you going to d-do wha-what I did?" He asks, bucking his hips to the touch.

"Mhm." Harry hums.

"Even better."

The two scoot down to Louis' lower part. Edward spreads his thighs while Harry takes a hold of Louis' cock, pumping it back to life. He licks at Louis' cock, dragging his tongue slowly _up and down_ , _up and down_.

Louis is already moaning, hands gripping the sheets. "H-Haz, p-please."

No one answers, and Louis opens his eyes and sees Harry still slowly sucking him, while Edward sucks on his finger. He lets his eyes close and tries to relax.

...until he feels a finger slowly getting it's way on his bum.

His eyes open in surprise and he looks at them. "Ed?! What?! What are you doing?!" He gasps.

Edward pushes him back to the bed. "No, shh, baby. It's alright. We're going to make you good, okay? Be a good boy for us."

Louis nods, going back to trying to relax, even though a finger in his bum feels so so weird. He whimpers, because Edward is pushing the finger in and out, and the stretch stings.

"Ed, please, take it out. I-It's painful." He whispers.

Edward doesn't answer, only takes out his finger and pushes it with such force, then turning it and then..he taps something, making Louis' eyes widen and buck his hips up, the tingly sensation filling up his body.

"Oh my god!" Louis exclaims.

Edward grins and continues pushing in and out, hitting his prostate in every push. Louis grips the sheets harder. The feeling of Harry sucking him off and Edward fingering him is just too much for his body to handle.

"Ed- Haz- Ed, oh my god. Please, please. I'm gonna, I- I-" Louis moans get cut off by Harry giving him a long drag of suck, making him come inside Harry's mouth.

Louis pants, trying to regain his breath. He closes his eyes and when he opens he sees Harry and Edward back to his sides, their hands clasped again together, although it's already positioned in Louis' tummy.

"Haz? Ed?" Louis asks.

"Yeah?" Harry mumbles.

"Why didn't I release the white stuff you did?" He says, then panics. "Am I not normal?!"

Harry giggles. "No, no, baby. You are normal. It's just, you're too young for that."

Louis yawns, energy drained. He hums sleepily, and mumbles ' _I love you_ ' to both of them, and then falls asleep.

-

Jay comes back at around three in the morning, and when she checks Harry and Edward's room, they're not there, making her suspicious.

When she goes to Louis' room, there's a note plastered on the door.

' _Haz, Ed, Louis' Adventure Room! DO NOT COME IN!"_

She chuckles. _Boys_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i hope that isn't too horrible for you~~~~~


End file.
